Rosebelle Bed: Faded blood
by Newnawn
Summary: Two detective ponies are given a case to find out about the murders that have occurred lately. They find out that the old mansion has something to do with it, and that the murderer might be hiding there... OC's needed.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Rosebelle Bed was sitting at her desk writing down uninteresting, though have to know facts about her dream job, and this essay was her one-way ticket to it. And the test about finding evidence. And the one about breaking a lie when interrogating. And the one about… Oh fine, she had a long way to go, and I'll tell you the ride was bumpy. To make the facts worse then she hadn't been training for what she felt would be enough.

She took a break of writing and looked at her yellow coat thinking why they had so stupid questions. I mean, why have pictures of ponies and have to guess which one is lying! Pointless I tell you! She then looked even further down when something blocked the sight in front of her square glasses. She quickly pushed off the orange lock of her main off her face and turned back up to continue writing.

Let me explain.

Rosebelle Bed, or Rose as she loved to be called, is training to become a detective of the highest rank and becoming famous, with all kinds books written of her, like the famous fictional detective Sherlock Hooves. She had been reading the book's for a long time now, and had learned a lot by only reading. Then, one day, she got her cutie mark. It was when her friend Flower Pot had lost her black, and very expensive, sunglasses. In the end Rose found out that it was Largo, the school bully, who had been hiding them under his cheap and old sunglasses. _That _was when Rose got her cutie mark. It was a lantern with a key in the middle of it. First she could not understand what it meant, and was in a bit of a depression of her non-understood cutie mark, and she was worried, worried that it didn't have anything to do with being a detective? Perhaps it means she helps when a friend is in great need? Perhaps, perhaps. She used these thoughts as a fake defense for the deep depression that was slowly starting to take her over. That was until she met him.

Leonardo, was his name. He was about thirty to twenty years older then Rose, though Rose didn't know. He was a mystic stallion, and hardly ever told her about himself. He used to be an unknown detective of sorts. It was he who decided that he would do a job, though Rose thought this was a foolish choice, because no one would know about him, right? She was proven wrong when he had offered to train Rose the art of being a detective, that normal teachers knew nothing about. That day was probably the busiest day of her life, even tougher then when her father made her help him move rocks around the garden to make it look better… But still. During the day even princess Celestia needed work, and when he asked for the job, she said yes with a _lot_ of joy. It was the case of the anix-obelix, a strange and powerful object that Rose knew little about. In the end they found the device in the hooves of a strange necromancer, though that tail I'll tell you some other time.

Leonardo had also proven that he was literally a genius. He seemed to know everything, and when I say everything, then I _mean_ everything. She learned a lot that day, even if the things she learned were a bit odd. He had also taught her to understand her cutie mark. He told her that it symbolizes that she is the light in the darkness, and being able to unlock anything, as the time comes. After that he asked her to become his assistant, and follow him threw the days of a detective. After that day she became something different. After that day she became Rosebelle Bed, the detective.

_So… was the story good? Ah shucks, you don't care, do you? Well, it would still be swell if you could send me OC ideas, for witnesses. This means that a lot of you people will get your OC's in my story 3_

_Masterpony117 out._


	2. Allways go forward

Rose was still sitting at her desk, the same essay on her desk, and the same glasses on her head. She looked at the strange Clock that Mr. Redrum had put up. It was a black clock with red numbers, and the hands were bones. Honestly, Rose didn't see what the point in this was, I mean, why isn't o normal white clock good enough for him? Rose didn't question what Mr. Redrum liked, and didn't like, even if it was a bit odd. Rose suddenly heard a knock on the door, and Mr. Redrum went to answer. Rose decided to eavesdrop.

"What? You want to borrow Rosebelle for a moment, eh?… Yeah, sure you can. ROSEBELLE, SOMEPONY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Mr. Redrum nearly screamed. ´Probably Leonardo.` Rose thought. Rose walked to the door and, as expected, there stood Leonardo, proud and tall. "sup." Rose simply said. Now Leonardo's warming smile faded, and he said.

"we got a case today…" He sadly said.

"What, isn't that good? I'd actually jump for joy if you could get me out of that classroom."¨

"Well, this is a little different…

"How can a case be different? All cases are cases. A case is a case because a case can be a case for a different case is a case because cases are always cases. I know another one of those. How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if…" Rose was interrupted by Leonardo.

"For Celestia's sake, Rose. It's a murder case!"

Now Rose felt a thousand needles stick her heart in shock. Then she slowly said. "M-murder?" She was silent for a moment. Murder was very rare in Equestria. Even in war, Ponies usually only hurt each other, and then let them be. "I think I can handle that…" Rose slowly said " No rose… you're not coming with me on this case…" Rose dropped her jaw. " Y-you have to be joking… Lenny, do you even remember what we've done together? We've stopped a crazy necromancer, defeated an evil queen, and if it weren't for us the elements of harmony would probably be dead, and you think a little murder case will stop me?"

"Rose I…" He was interrupted by Rose

"I'm coming with you Leonardo."

"…" Leonardo was dead silent. It was true, they had done all of those things, like Rose noted. Rose just kept a serious face until Leonardo finally spoke.

"Fine…" Now Rose turned back to normal

"YESYESYESYESYESYES!" until she was shushed by Leonardo.

"Ah, well let's go. I don't want to spend another second in that classroom."

"Oh, I didn't want to disturb you. You can go back to you're class…" Leonardo had turned back into his normal self.

"Oh come on!" Rose shouted.

_How was this chapter? Like it, love it? Hate it, dislike it? Well, tell me what you think by leaving a review, and have a nice day!_

_Masterpony117 out._


	3. A unexpected twist

_Have you ever wondered what happens after you die? Ponies don't know, and neither will they. Though some creatures in fact do know about these mysteries, though they are nothing from this world. But what happens when there is no more room in the after life? The question has a simple answer. The masters have to dispose of what they cannot keep..._

Rosebelle and Leonardo were walking down the road, towards the hospital. The town was full of ponies, happy as every other day, with there hearts full of gold and love. Though for some ponies this was no time for celebration. Death had been dealt, blood had been spilled, and no clues had been found of who the murderer was, so who better to call for then Leonardo and assistant.

They followed the road until they arrived at the white three story building known as the hospital. They passed through the small parking lot for the carriages and entered the building. They walked through the crowd of ponies, all seemingly injured, until they arrived at room 37.

"This is were we'll get the autopsy report, as well as a look at the body." at this point Rose started to feel sick. She deeply wished she wouldn't have to look at the body. She had only once seen a pony body during her entire life. It was during the funeral of her grandmother, Sunbathe Bed, and it was a moment she regretted. But now the horror would be doubled. She would see a stabbed pony. Or maybe he, or she, had been burned alive? Perhaps given as dinner to an evil psychopaths pet timberwolf? She didn't know. Leonardo had told her next to nothing about the murder. She didn't even know if the victim was a stallion or mare.

They entered the room, and Rose already had goosebumps. But when they looked around, all rose could see was two stallions and something that looked like a body bag.

Suddenly a voice spoke.

"Hello, you must be the detective that I heard was going to come."It was the pony that had a white coat. Rose presumed this was a doctor.

"Indeed." Leonardo said. "We were supposed to get the autopsy report?"

"Yes." This time a stallion with a brown coat answered. "I was just looking at it. I think you'll find what it says to be quite interesting."

The stallion then handed the report to Leonardo.

Out of curiosity Rose asked. "Who are you?"

The stallion turned to look at Rose and answered "Critical Debate at your service, my lady." He said

Rose blushed to his polite phrase. "I'm one of the few Equastrian lawyers, and I must say, I'm quite surprised that a murder has come up, as they are quite rare." Rose pushed away her blush and took back her poker face. "hmmm..." Leonardo said concentrating on reading. "can we see the body?" The goosebumps came back. Well she had to show that she was a real mare, didn't she?

"Certainly" the doctor said. He silently walked to the bag and opened it. Rose closed her eyes. After a small moment of silence and a gasp, Rose finally opened her eyes. When she looked at the body, she noticed that it didn't look injured at all "But... It looks like nothing ever happened to it."

"That's because nothing ever did happen, good sir." Critical Debate said. "The corps, and everything in it, is in perfect condition."

_oc's still accepted. Thanks for reading and Masterpony 117 out._


	4. A new friend

"What do you mean "The body is in perfect shape"?" Rose questioned

"I mean that the body does not seem to have been harmed in any way. We even took a look at the victims heart, just to make sure he didn't die of a heart attack."

"And?"Leonardo said.

"It was in perfect shape, as well." The doctor answered, questioning it himself.

"Hmm..." Leonardo said, wondering. "Rose, why don't you go to the cafe outside the hospital. I'm going to stay and look at the body." Leonardo said. "I don't think you want to stay in a room with a body."

Rose agreed. She decided that she would go to the cafeteria, located upstairs. Rose excused herself, and made her way up the stairs. When she arrived at the cafeteria, she started to look around. Disgusting, filthy food as long as the eye can see.

`I cant eat this stuff!` Rose thought. Then, she looked outside. There stood a small cafe, with a few ponies, drinking tea, or eating the usual hay sandwich and apple pie.

`Now that's more like it...` With this said, Rose made her way down the stairs, through the halls, and out the hospital door.

When she arrived at the cafe, she sat down at an empty table. After a few seconds, a waiter appeared.

"May I take your order?" He said with a voice, that sounded sounded like he tried to sound happy, though he miserably failed.

"Yes, I'll take a cup of tea, thank you."

The waiter then left her alone, and after a few minutes came back with a cup of vanilla tea. I was just about to take a sip, before the memories of what I had seen in the hospital came back to me. The way the victims eyes were still open, with his mouth agape, as if he were to scream before he died. She started to feel sick, until a turquoise coated unicorn mare came up to her, and asked.

"Are you OK?" Rose immediately started to feel better, and answered.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." To her surprise The unicorn mare sat down next to her.

"Names Golden Flames."

"Rosebelle Bed." Rose answered.

Now, Rose had more time to look at the pony. She had, like I said, a turquoise coat and a orange mane, with a lime stripe running down it. She also had a flame, with read outlines on it. We start up I discussion. Nothing interesting, really. The normal mare stuff. After a while we were all friends, and we ordered another tea for the both of us, and we start to talk about our special talents.

_Sorry for the chapters being so short. I'll try to fix that, though I have two reasons. One, is that my finger was crushed by a iron door (Maybe not crushed). Secondly, I'm just really lazy._

_Also, I'm looking for a stallion to pair up with Rose. It really depends on how good your stallion is, if you sign an OC blanket. Then we can start up a romance..._

_Masterpony 117 out._


	5. Chapter 5

_What would you do if the world around you would fall? Would you except your fate philosophically, or would you fight for your life? Their both different choices, but both lead to the same outcome. But what if instead of the world, then it would be your mind that is at risk. their both the same thing in the end..._

Celestial choices

Princess Celestia was walking through the royal archives, glancing at the books. All of these books _she_ had chosen. They were all read by her, and she finds them all re-readable. Though still, she could not find anything that she'd wan't to read, simply because she was worried. She had gotten news. Bad news, at that. a _murder_ had occurred in Ponyville, recently, and she was forced to have a long meeting with the politicians of Equestria about it. Murders just never happened. Equestria was so peaceful, that many fillies and colts don't even know what the word means.

Though, of course, the mystery of who the murderer is has to be solved, though every detective she asked said no. All except one, that is. It was her dear friend, Leonardo, who said yes to this case. Though what did she expect? Leonardo has never turned down a case as big as this.

And she couldn't forget his assistant, Rosebelle Bed. She was a talented mare, she had to admit. Though she would still need lots of practice, and Leonardo is the best trainer Rosebelle could have. But still, she wasn't sure if murder cases are something that a young mare like Rosebelle should have to deal with.

Could she handle the pressure of working with death?

Could she?

**OK, guys, I'm back. This chapter is kinda short, but that's because we need some back story on Celestia's perspective**. **Why? Because I say so. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rosebelle sat impatiently on the seat of the flying carriage, clouds flying past her, and sometimes pegasus ponies could be seen flying Leonardo was sitting next to her with a blank expression, just staring out the window.

Rosebelle's patients grew thin, until she finally splurted out

"Are we there yet?" And got a sigh as a response.

"No Rosebelle, we're not there yet" Leonardo sounded a bit cranky. It might possibly have to do with the fact that she'd already asked the same question multiple times during the trip.

But then, from the front of the carriage, the pegasus stallion who was pulling the carriage said

"Actually, we should be their in about five minutes." Three options came into Rosebelle's mind. The first one was to jump for joy, the second one would be to make fun of Leonardo for being wrong for once, and the third one was to just sit and wonder why the stallion pulling the carriage had spoke for the first time after take off. She shrugged, and decided to take the second option.

**A few minutes later.**

The carriage had now come to a full stop, and Rosebelle felt like this was her birthday. The carriage had been tight, smelled bad, and they got no food for the 7 hours that the trip from Manehatten to the outskirts of the town of Ponyville took.

They started waking towards the forest. Rosebelle wasn't very happy to have to walk into such a muddy forest. Rosebelle's inner blond was now coming out. In her heart she really _really _hated mud.

The forest was, as expected, muddy and unbearable. At least for Rosebelle, that is, because strangely enough it seemed like Leonardo was enjoying the walk. Rosebelle spoke up with a crispy voice.

"What's up with the happy face?" she asked "I'm literally having a hard time not screaming with all these bugs flying around

Leonardo kept up a happy face. "This, my dear Rosebelle, is where I solved my first crime." He sept perking up even more when saying that.

A brief silence fell upon the pair, until Rosebelle said. "You're not going to tell me what happened, are you?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Nnnope" He said keeping up his happy face.

"Of course you aren't..." Rosebelle plainly said, with a sigh.

"You know, you tell me that I should listen to stories about stuff like this, so that I would learn. And then my own private teacher doesn't want to tell me what _he _did when _he _was a rookie detective." Rosebelle said.

"Rosebelle, Rosebelle, Rosebelle..." Leonardo said, with a bit lower tone every time he said her name. "If I would tell you how to do it, then there would be no challenge in learning for you, now would their?" He said.

"I guess there wouldn't..." She said. "But why would you want me to ask other people then?"

"Because I want you to go out more" Leonardo plainly said.

"... *Grumble*..**." **Was all she could spit out.

About an hour of painful, muddy walking later, the path started to become cleaner, and it almost seemed like someone lived near there.

A few minutes later, the trees started to grow less and less, until when they started to climb up a hill. The hill was quite tall, so tall that you couldn't see over it at the root.

"First forest hiking, and now mountain climbing? Seriously?" She said to her self.

When they finally reached the top, then Rosebelle looked up, since she had been looking downwards, being in her happy place. When she looked up she saw one of the most beautiful things in her whole life. Down the hill there was a beautiful, yellow colored house, and next to the house there was a lake the size of a small village. Surrounding the beautiful sight was more trees, though these looked like apple trees.

"Well I would totally kill for this place..." Rosebelle said.

**I am SO sorry for the slow updating, guys. Life is busy, ya know?And did you see that pun that I ended this chapter with? Please don't kill me for that. That is all, and VIVA LA REVOLUTION!**

**-NewNawn**


End file.
